


Whale Song

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, JA/JP, M/M, bottom!Jared, jajp, top!Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：Jared是MJU数学系的年轻助教，他想要加入MJU的足球队，因此需要做一个全方位的体检，他在MJU附属医院遇到了身为医生的Jensen，但是他以为Jensen是性骚扰+跟踪狂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whale Song

×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×  
“所以，Dr.Padalecki，你喜欢足球，想要参加MJU的足球队？”Jefferson院长陷在他那张非常舒适的转椅里，右手食指敲击着桌角。  
“是的，非常想。”Jared挺直腰身，露出灿烂的笑容。  
“没问题，我会让Dr.Correa给你安排。我想你可以先去MJU附属医院做个体检，确保你能够承受这种剧烈的体能运动。”

Jared刚离开Jefferson院长的办公室，Dr.Correa就追过来，他递给Jared一张白色卡片：“周三早上9点，拿着这个去MJU附属医院的导医台，按照要求做完体检就可以。”  
“Okay，谢谢。”Jared把白色卡片放进钱包。  
“怎么样？还适应MJU的生活？”Dr.Correa问。  
“很棒啊。”  
“周末一起去酒吧，怎么样？我知道菲力街有家非常棒的小酒吧，每晚都挤满是俊男靓女。”  
“呃，或许下次？”Jared停下脚步看着Dr.Correa，“你知道我非常想去，但是我刚从纽约搬到这里，还需要——你知道的，收拾公寓之类的。”  
Dr.Correa同情地拍拍Jared的肩膀：“祝你好运！”

Jared目送Dr.Correa折回数学系，然后从公文包里翻出校园导图，是的，他还得靠地图才能找到回公寓的路。谁让MJU校园就是整个MJ镇呢？见鬼的大！

MJU附属医院坐落于MJ镇的北山脚下，Jared泊好车，瞭望着北山漫山遍野的松林。飘雪的时节这里肯定非常漂亮。  
西装革履的英俊男人从Jared身边擦过：“借过。”  
Jared侧身，视线从那丛张扬的金色短发上扫过，嘴角忍不住弯起来：比我矮。

Jared把白色卡片交到导医台，Lizzy打印出一张贴着条形码的单子：“按照上面的指引去做就可以，Dr.Padalecki。有什么需要，您可以再回来咨询。”  
Jared匆匆扫了眼单子：“谢谢你，Lizzy。”  
×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×  
最后一个项目：心脏彩超。  
Jared拿着单子在候诊区的机器上扫描条形码，屏幕显示：请耐心等候，您的前面还有两位患者。他朝身后候诊区看去，只看见一位坐着轮椅的老太太，她穿着病号服，旁边还站着位护工，可能是MJU附属医院的住院病人；另一位应该已经在彩超室就诊。

老太太见Jared坐过去，关切地问：“年轻人，你的心脏有什么问题吗？”  
Jared指向自己的胸膛：“您是在说我我吗？夫人。”  
“唉，我的心脏呦，早就不行了，都是被我家那口给气的，他倒好，十年前就去见上帝了，留给我一颗坏掉的心脏。”  
“先生，您不用介意，夫人她听不见。”护工低声提醒Jared。  
“没关系，谢谢。”

大约10分钟以后，这位老太太被推进彩超室。  
这之后又过去20分钟，机器播出Jared的名字。

“不用紧张。”非常性感的男声提醒Jared，“我是Dr. Ackles，负责你的心脏彩超检测，这位是Emmy，她负责给你做记录，你准备好了吗？”  
“Yeah，Okay。”Jared把单子递给Emmy。  
“脱掉你的外套，”Dr.Ackles指示，“然后躺在这里。”

Jared盯着Dr.Ackles，呆滞几秒：“需要脱掉鞋子吗？”  
Dr.Ackles并没有看向他，自顾自地换医用手套：“不，不必。躺在这里就可以。”  
Jared把外套搭在旁边的椅背上，走过去躺下。

“很好。”Dr.Ackles转过身，俯瞰着Jared。他戴着口罩遮住半张脸，只露出一双绿色眼眸，真他妈性感。  
“那么现在把你的上衣往上推，露出胸部。”他说着，晃动手里的塑料瓶子。  
“什么？哦。”Jared在那双性感眼眸的注视下，一颗颗解开衬衣的纽扣，然后卷起汗衫的下摆向上推。Jared长期坚持健身，肌肉线条保持得非常棒，所以在听到Dr.Ackles发出小声的惊叹时，他丝毫不意外，而是炫耀似的朝他挑眉。  
“我现在需要往你的这里涂抹润滑剂，这可能会有点凉。”Dr.Ackles隔着橡胶手套的手指在Jared的心脏附近环圈示意，“放松点。”

“嗯哼。”Jared意会，盯着Dr.Ackles的每个细微的动作。  
“所以，是第一次？”Dr.Ackles挤压塑料瓶子，透明粘稠的液体滴落在Jared的左胸部，真他妈的凉，Jared的乳头颤抖着立起来，这操蛋的只是自然反应好不！Jared紧张地瞥了眼Dr.Ackles，他丝毫没有表现出异样，操你的，他是医生，他肯定早就见怪不怪！  
“放松点，你的心跳在加速。”Dr.Ackles伸出三根手指轻轻涂抹Jared左胸上的润滑剂，使它们更均匀地布满整个心脏附近，“我能感觉到。”

“Okay。”Jared从胸腔挤出一个字。操你的，你在用润滑剂给我润滑，你还用那种语调，我他妈的能不心跳加快！  
“我会尽量轻点，但这依然会有点疼。忍忍就好。”Dr.Ackles握着超声探测仪的金属探头在Jared的胸前来回移动，屏幕里显现出他看不懂的模糊图像，它在动，这个Jared可以看出来。  
“听，这就是你的心跳声。”Dr.Ackles把探头停在Jared的乳头下方，用力按下去试图使图像更加清晰，“你的心脏非常健康，不用担心。”他戴着手套沾满润滑剂的手指刚好压在Jared的乳头上，随着他的动作来来回回磨蹭那里，见鬼的，Jared甚至都要开始怀疑这个操蛋的Dr.Ackles是故意的！

“我弄疼你了吗？抱歉，职业习惯。我必须得用力。”Dr.Ackles放松腕部，探头离开Jared的身体。Jared摇头。或许是这彩超室的灯光太暗，或许是Dr.Ackles注视的目光太灼热，也或许只是Jared想象力突然异常丰富。他恍惚间看到Dr.Ackles的喉结非常不自然地滑动。  
“非常好，我们继续。”Dr.Ackles又在Jared的胸前涂满更多的润滑剂，“我们接下来会观测你的动脉血管。”

探头在Jared的肋骨中间狠狠按下去，噢，这的确是有点疼。Jared皱起眉。  
“抱歉，再稍微忍耐会。”  
Dr.Ackles的视线从Jared脸上扫过，然后落在屏幕上，Jared不清楚他在观测什么。Emmy附耳过去，两个人压低声音交流。

Dr.Ackles忽然站起身，抽出纸巾来帮Jared擦掉润滑剂，就当Jared以为这就结束的时候，他忽然说：“穿好你的衣服，不不，不用外套，我们需要换个房间。”  
Jared错愕地看向他，又看向Emmy，他们不像是开玩笑。这操蛋的什么情况？

“我有什么问题吗？”Jared有些紧张，尽管他非常清楚他的心电图没有任何异常。  
“不，只是设备老化，并不是你的问题。”Emmy回答。  
“不用担心，我会照顾好你的。”Dr.Ackles打开门，“跟我来。”Jared快速理好衣服跟上他的步伐。  
“我们要干什么？”Jared或许都不清楚他这句话问的是哪方面。  
“只是换个房间。”他径直向里走，转过回廊，打开最里面的房间。他打开灯光，启动设备，换上新的医用手套。

“你想要对我做什么？”Jared开始怀疑自己是否要被性骚扰，房间里只有他们两个人，而Dr.Ackles又反锁上门。他在冲出去还是冲过去之间犹豫不决，憋得脸颊通红，“我们为什么会在这儿？Emmy为什么不跟过来？”  
“只是双重检测，非常快。”Dr.Ackles看着Jared窘迫的神情，玩味似的低声笑起来，“你是不是看太多重口味的色情片？”

Jared愣在那里，他为什么要提色情片？

“你在想什么？我是医生，不是变态，没有那种性癖好。”Dr.Ackles就这么直白的说出来，Jared竟然觉得没之前那么尴尬，原来只是自己想多了。  
“我没有！对不起。”Jared顺从地躺下，Dr.Ackles开始重新检测。  
“你这里的血管偏细，这里的仪器设备看得更清楚些。”Dr.Ackles这么说。

但是，Jared还是感觉到异样，因为他浑身的皮肤忽然之间更加敏感。Jared的阴茎半硬着，在拳击短裤里蠢蠢欲动。都是Dr.Ackles的错！操蛋的性感的声音，操蛋的不停地触摸，操蛋的希望他没有看出来自己裆部的隆起！

“总体来讲，你的心脏非常健康。”Dr.Ackles脱掉手套，“但是，就你的身高而言，你还是偏瘦，增加点体重或许更好。”  
“Okay。”  
“我做完了。我会留你在这儿，呃，清洁你自己。不要忘记去拿你的外套和单子。”  
“谢谢你，Dr.Ackles。”Jared接住Dr.Ackles递过来的纸巾，一边擦拭胸前的润滑剂，一边在心里嘀咕：操你的Ackles。  
“不必客气，”Dr.Ackles扫了眼Jared的身体，“Jared。”  
×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×❤×  
见鬼的倒霉的一天，Jared拐进菲力街的小酒吧，给自己点了杯威士忌。  
不要误会，Jared非常热爱MJU的工作，只是操蛋的学生，没让人一个省心。  
酒保默默地续杯，Jared逐渐觉得自己头有点晕。

“ Hey Sweetheart，你还好吗？”低沉暗哑的声音突然在Jared耳边响起，他晃了眼：不认识。但是，当他坐过来，那双性感的绿色眼眸，那头张扬的金色短发，更重要是的他的味道。Jared忽然就认出来他就是那位Dr.Ackles！见鬼的他为什么会出现在这里？更搞笑的是他的双手为什么还放在自己的屁股上？

“你到底是谁？”Jared警惕地跳开。  
“Jensen Ackles。”他那双性感的绿色眼睛朝Jared眨，“Jared。”  
“哦！变态！”Jared抡起拳头砸在他的脸上，飞快地逃离酒吧。

Jared望着电梯检修的通知，见鬼的倒霉的一天！  
他有点醉，他不确定自己是否能够爬到16楼。感谢耶稣，幸好不是顶楼！

在Jared爬到7楼的时候，他意识到身后还有一个声音。起先他以为是自己的错觉，然后他朝下看了眼，shit，是那个操蛋的Ackles！他这是要揍我一顿，还是要抢劫我，还是要强奸我？Jared的脑子乱成浆糊，他决定先下手为强，  
于是，在Ackles走上来的那瞬间Jared整个人扑过去。

“Hey！停下来！冷静下来！”Jensen抓住Jared的手腕，用力把他按在栏杆上，“我不是要伤害你，我只是想要看看你是不是安全！”  
“我不相信你，你跟踪我！”  
“我跟踪你？我才要怀疑你跟踪我呢！”  
“那好，那你告诉我你为什么会出现在停车场，又为什么会出现在菲力街酒吧，又他妈的为什么会出现在我家门口？”  
“操蛋的，我就住在这儿！”

Jared停止挣扎，水雾迷蒙的双眼盯着Jensen。  
Jensen放开他，两个人默默地爬楼梯。  
Jared也不清楚他怎么就放Jensen进了家门，一定是被他下药，Jared安慰自己。

“还疼不？”Jared从柜子里拿出急救箱，“你是医生，你自己来。”  
“哇，真贴心！”Jensen在沙发上坐下，“至少，可以请我喝瓶啤酒？”  
“所以，你真的是我邻居？”  
“基本上算是。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我的意思是我住在你楼上。”  
“所以，你还是跟踪我？”  
“基本上算是。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你难道感觉不到吗？”

Jared怔怔地望着Jensen，迷惑了一会。是的，他当然感觉得到。在他说出什么之前，Jensen靠过来，吻上他的嘴唇。Jared的瞳仁逐渐放大，闪耀着斑斓的色彩。  
“感觉怎么样？”Jensen搂住Jared的腰，把他压进沙发里。  
“非常美妙，”Jared勾住Jensen的肩膀凑上去，“圣诞节一样美妙。”

“在酒吧，你为什么摸我的屁股？”  
“什么？不，那是你自己醉得要跌在地上而我去扶你！”  
“所以，我以为你性骚扰我只是我的想象？在医院里也是？”  
“Yeah，我是说从第一眼看见你，我做梦都想对你做各种各样下流黄暴的事情，但绝对只会发生在你的应允之下。”

“第一眼见我？什么时候？”  
“你绝对想不到，搬家公司把你丢在公寓门口的那天早上，我恰巧跑步回来。”  
“哇。”  
“那么现在，我可以继续亲你了吗？Baby Jay？”  
“Hell，Yes！”  
Fin


End file.
